The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for micro-nano bubble bathtub water and a micro-nano bubble bathtub utilizing two kinds of micro-nano bubble generators.
Conventionally, there were bathtubs using micro-nano bubble generators. However, in bathtubs using one kind of micro-nano bubble generators, the size range of generated micro-nano bubbles was small, and so the effect on human body, especially the extent of the influence on the flow of blood was limited.
There are many diabetics particularly in Japan, and there are some cases of leg amputation due to gangrene caused by deteriorated blood-flow near the tips of extremities. Although a bathtub system generating micro-nano bubbles could be considered as a remedy to deteriorated blood flow of human leg, a number of spiral flow-type micro-nano bubble generators should be installed to be effective. For example, there is a case in which ten spiral flow-type micro-nano bubble generators are installed. This case causes cost increase of the bathtub, making it unrealistic as a system.
Accordingly, micro-nano bubble bathtubs are being demanded which can generate a wide range of various micro-nano bubbles, which can generate micro-nano bubble in a large amount, and which is also economical.
Conventionally, a method and a device for generating micro-nano bubbles by using one kind of micro-nano bubble generator have been proposed.
In such conventional technology, a method and a device for utilizing nano bubbles are shown in JP 2004-121962 A. This conventional technology utilizes such characteristics of nano bubbles as decrease in buoyancy, increase in surface area, increase in surface activity, generation of local high pressure fields, a surface active property and an antiseptic property attained by achievement of electrostatic polarization. More specifically, it has been disclosed that by associating these characteristics with each other, a fouling component adsorption function, a substance surface high-speed cleaning and an antiseptic function allow advanced cleaning of various substances with low environmental load as well as purification of contaminated water.
In another conventional technology, a nano bubble generation method is disclosed in JP 2003-334548 A. This technology includes step (1) for gasifying part of liquid by decomposition, step (2) for applying ultrasonic waves to liquids, or step (3) composed of a step for gasifying part of liquid by decomposition and a step for applying ultrasonic waves.
In yet another conventional technology, a waste fluid treatment device using ozone micro bubbles is disclosed in JP 2004-321959 A. In this technology, ozone gas generated by an ozonizer and waste liquid drawn from the bottom of a treatment tank are fed to a micro bubble generator through a pressurization pump. In this technology, it is also disclosed that the waste fluid in the treatment tank is aerated by the generated ozone micro bubbles sent from the opening of a gas blow-off pipe.